Tú lo eres todo para mí
by AddaEverdeenMellark
Summary: Katniss y Peeta vuelven a encontrarse en una cena de navidad después de un romance que tuvieron años atrás, ella no ha olvidado lo que él le hizo...pero la pasión puede más que su orgullo y terminan encerrados en una pequeña biblioteca, y no precisamente hablando.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los tomé prestados con el fin de "entretener". Culauier parecido con alguna otra historia es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_***La popular banda "Distrito 12" estuvieron anoche en la entrega de los BRIT Awards 2014, en donde, además de entregar el premio a "mejor video" hicieron la presentación de su nueva canción "Stay With Me", la famosa banda estuvo nominada a "mejor álbum" y "mejor grupo", como era de esperarse se llevaron éstos dos premios*.**_

La pantalla se dividió en dos partes, en el lado derecho aparecía la periodista pelirroja y a la izquierda la banda en el momento en el que subían a recibir su premio.

_-No esperábamos esto, esta noche acaba de convertirse en na noche perfecta-decía el vocalista Peeta Mellark-todo lo que somos se lo debemos a nuestros fans, es por ustedes que estamos aquí…muchas gracias-agregó._

La chica morena apagó el televisor antes de que la periodista siga hablando de la banda y de lo muy "geniales y talentosos" que eran.

-Que idiota-dijo Katniss caminando hacia la cocina.

Esa es la rutina de todas las mañanas, ver un poco de televisión mientras comía el desayuno para luego irse a Everdeen, la enorme empresa que antes era de su padre, que desafortunadamente murió hace ya algunos años y el cargo a Presidente de la empresa lo tomó su hermano, Plutarch, tío de Katniss y padre de su prima Johanna.

Condujo hacia Everdeen y al llegar la primera que la saludó fue Johanna.

-Buenos días, primita-le dijo muy sonriente, Katniss viró los ojos, odiaba que se dirija a ella como "primita", la hacía sentir tan ingenua, ya no lo era, no más.

-No me llames así-le gruñó-sabes que lo odio.

-Lo sé, pero es que me gusta hacerte enojar.-después de unos segundos, agrega-tengo una idea, salgamos a algún restaurant a la hora de la comida.

-Mmm…¿por qué mejor no pedimos comida china y nos encerramos en la sala de juntas? –sugiere Katniss sonriendo.

-Está bien, tu idea es mejor-le acepta Johanna.

-Entonces nos vemos a las 2-se despide la chica Everdeen con un beso en la mejilla a su prima.

Caminó hacia su oficina, y al entrar se llevó una enorme sorpresa, había arreglos florales en todo el escritorio, bueno, no era exactamente una sorpresa, todos los días se encuentra con lo mismo y sabía perfectamente quien era el que se las enviaba.

-Ay Gloss-susurra.

Gloss Reed era el más molesto y odioso pretendiente de Katniss, era guapo, sí, pero siempre tan impertinente. Todos los días mandaba al meno arreglos florales para Katniss, y en todas habían notitas como: "¿saldrías conmigo?" "salgamos esta noche" "vayamos a cenar " "vayamos al cine" "llámame" "¿puedo pasar por ti hoy?"

-¿Clove?-llamó a su secretaria.

-Dígame señorita Everdeen.

-Llama al señor Reed y dile que no me envíe más flores-le decía con voz sería y sonaba algo harta-y dile también que tengo mucho qué hacer y que me es imposible salir esta noche-mentía-…y todos las demás noches-agrega.

La secretaria hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llamarle a Gloss y decirle todo aquello, siempre se preguntaba porqué su jefa no aceptaba salir con él de una vez por todas para evitar más fastidios. El pobre sé esforzaba demasiado para conquistar a la chica y ella fingía que no existía, eso era crueldad nivel Katniss Everdeen.

Revisaba algunas cosas en su computadora portátil cuando el sonido de su teléfono le hizo despegar un momento la mirada del monitor.

Era un mensaje de Johanna.

"La comida ya está, estoy esperándote en la sala de juntas"

"Ya voy" respondió.

La risa de Johanna se escuchaba por toda la sala, lo cual le parecía molesto a Katniss, a ella no le parecía nada gracioso.

-No es gracioso, Johannita-le dijo, al escuchar el diminutivo Johanna cerró la boca, ella odiaba que le llamen con un estúpido diminutivo.

-Lo es…por dios-levanata las manos al cielo-¿por qué no sales con él y ya?

-No es mi tipo-dijo una Katniss cortante mientras se metía un trozo de carme agridulce a la boca.

-¿No es tu tipo?-preguntaba acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona-por favor Kat, lo tuyo son los rubios con ojos azules, y Gloss es así-le dijo, pero después de unos segundos se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, que tonta fue. La mueca de Katniss se convirtió en una línea recta, y luego en una sonrisa triste.-Lo siento mucho, olvida lo que dije, a veces hablo mucho sin pensar en lo que digo.

-No te preocupes, está bien-la tranquiliza Katniss-es solo que…precisamente por eso no quiero salir con él, tienen tanto en común que a veces siento que odio a Gloss, aunque no me haya hecho nada malo-dijo Katniss casi en un susurro.

-Mira Kat, no compares a ese idiota con Gloss, él tiene mucho dinero y no está cortejándote por interés, él es más atento y por lo menos hace el intento de que salgas con él…Gloss no es ese idiota-le dijo Johanna, o más bien le estaba asegurando.

-No…Gloss no es él-respondió, intentando que sus propias palabras la convenzan.

-Todavía recuerdo esa vez que conociste a Gloss-le dice Johanna intentando darle un poco de humor a la plática.

Fue una noche cuando las primas habían cerrado un trato con una empresa importante del extranjero, habían salido a festejar a un club y se pusieron tan ebrias que por primera vez en años Katniss parecía divertirse y estar algo más feliz, fue en el momento en el empezaron a bailar que torpemente chocó con un rubio, el rubio le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, bailaron hasta la madrugada. El chico se había presentado como Gloss Reed, rápidamente ella ubicó el nombre, era uno de los abogados con mayor demanda en Nueva York, le pareció tan simpático…en algún descuido el abogado le robó un beso y ella estando tan ebria le correspondió. Habían intercambiado números telefónicos, y de haber sabido que Gloss le marcaría cada hora no se lo habría dado, pero ella estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, era más que obvio que ya no tenía control de lo que hacía. Al parecer Gloss tenía segundas intenciones porque quizo llevarla a "conocer" su casa, pero Katniss le vomitó encima, haciendo que el pobre chico corra al baño a limpiarse. A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un insoportable dolor de cabeza y se prometió asi misma que jamás volvería a ir a un club nocturno.

Johanna volvió a reir al recordar juntas esa noche, ella no estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para no recordar todo lo que hicieron.

-Ya basta Johanna-le advertía Katniss acompañada de algunas risas.

-Es que fue tan gracioso cuando el pobre te quería llevar a su casa y tú le vomitaste encima-le recordaba mientras Katniss se sonrojaba un poco.

-Tal vez acepte salir con él una segunda vez-pensó Katniss Johanna abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunta.

-No, pero ya es hora de olvidar el pasado.

Y sí que era hora, hacia ya mucho tiempo que le habían roto el corazón, pero se había prometido asi misma que nunca jamás dejaría que le hicieran lo mismo…que equivocada estaba.

* * *

**Hola otra vez...pues esta es mi nueva historia, estoy probando con narrador en tercera persona, a ver que tal me va.**

**Bueno. les cuento que esta historia se me ocurrió un día que estaba en el trayecto de la escuela a mi casa y escuchaba the kill de 30 seconds to mars y Simple Plan, no se como surgió la idea, pero ya tengo pensado más o menos en el dramatismo. Les dejo esta historia y espero la disfruten.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los tomé prestados con el fin de "entretener". Culauier parecido con alguna otra historia es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El rubio miraba por décima vez la ventana, llovía a cántaros y pensó que tal vez sería un buen momento para escribir una nueva canción, asi que tomó su guitarra y una libreta para escribirla; obviamente estaba equivocado, la inspiración no surgía de ningún lado y eso ya empezaba a molestarle.

-Estúpida lluvia-maldijo en voz alta.

-No culpes a la lluvia de esto-dijo Marvel Quaid (bajista) entrando en la sala de estar con un cubito lleno de palomitas.

-No puedo creer que no tenga inspiración-se quejaba Peeta, se sentía estresado porque hace una semana que llevaba trabajando en una nueva canción, pero hasta ahora no surgía nada.

"District12", la banda se dio a conocer hace poco más de 5 años, la primera vez que tocaron fue con la canción "trágicos amantes", la cual le da el nombre a sus fans, los llamados "lovers". Peeta Mellark(voz principal), Marvel Quiad(bajista), Finnick Odair(corista y bajista), Beetee Wright(baterista) y Darius Harris(guitarra líder). Los cinco chicos viven juntos en una casa a las afueras de Nueva York. Destacan en la industria de la música por tener una Fundación para adolescentes con problemas de ansiedad, la fundación la crearon un año después de haber triunfado, usando una fuerte cantidad de dinero para ayudar a las personas que en verdad lo necesiten; sus fans los aman principalmente por ser tan solidarios.

La banda se caracteriza siendo tan nobles con sus fans, además de que los consideran como los "chicos buenos", la fama la han ganado sin necesidad de armar escándalos a pesar de ser una banda de Rock, Mantienen sus vidas sus vidas privadas, no se les conoce ningún amorío con otras celebridades.

Así que su imagen se mantiene limpia…por ahora.

-No puedo creer que hace una semana hayamos ganado un BRIT Award-decía Darius(el pelirrojo de la banda) atrapando la atención de los demás chicos.

-Aún no me lo creo-dice Marvel.

-Pues créelo-dice Haymitch reuniéndose con los chicos en la sala. Cada quien dejó de hacer lo que hacían para prestar atención, menos Beetee, que seguía con los ojos pegados en el libro que leía.-Les aseguré que algún día ganarían algo así, se lo merecen, chicos-hizo una pequeña pausa para luego preguntarle a Peeta-¿Cómo va la nueva canción?

-¿Cómo crees?-pregunta Beetee dejando a un lado su libro para señalar las bolitas de papel que yacían alrededor del vocalista. El rubio le mandó una mirada asesina y el baterista se encogió de hombros.

-Aún no está terminada-dijo Peeta acompañado de muecas.

-En un par de meses nos iremos de gira-les recuerda Haymitch, haciendo que todos los chicos den un suspiro de fastidio.

-No hemos parado de trabajar en 5 años-se quejaba Darius, todos los demás le dieron la razón.

Cuando Haymitch se fue, los chicos siguieron haciendo de lo suyo, Beetee regresó a su libro, Peeta seguía trabajando en la canción y los otros tres comían palomitas y veían una película de acción.

El rubio fruncía el ceño mientras tocaba la guitarra, no era fácil concentrarse mientras los demás chicos veían la televisión, así que salió de la sala y subió las escaleras. El único que se percató de ello fue Finnick, así que decidió ir detrás de él.

Lo encontró afuera del estudio donde ensayaban, y antes de entrar lo detuvo.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No-le contesta cortante.

-Sé porque estás así-susurraba Finnick

-Dije que no quiero hablar-dijo Peeta en tono amenazador, cosa que el otro chico ignoró.

-Está bien...-aceptó, con el paso de los años había aprendido que cuando Peeta dice no, es no, es una típica actitud que adoptó hace cinco años, y todos lo odiaban.

Finnick decidió ayudarlo con la canción, y después de un par de horas ya la tenían.

…..

Ya estaban iniciando diciembre, y el clima estaba de mal en peor, en las noticias decían que el clima mejoraría antes de navidad. Katniss se había levantado esa mañana con mucho frío, hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de ducharse, vestirse e irse a la empresa. Odiaba este clima, no hacía nada más que darle sueño y no quería hacer nada en todo el día.

Hace apenas 9 meses que había decidido darle una oportunidad a Gloss, habían salido a cenar un par de veces, él iba de vez en cuando a "visitarla" a la empresa, salían a comer y ella admitió que se divertían, pero aún asi no hubo nada más que una amistad. Él le había confesado lo mucho que le gustaba, pero Katniss no hizo nada más que agradecerle por ser tan atento.

Aceptaba que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos sirvió para que ella se de cuenta de la gran persona que era, lo había juzgado tan mal que se sentía mal por ello. Él no hacía nada más que pedirle una cita cada vez que ella llegaba a su oficina y veía esos ramos de flores, él quería una oportunidad, y decidió dársela. Pero no podía verlo más que como a un buen amigo, él siempre tan amable cuando iban a cenar o a comer, se portaba bien con ella, y hubo una vez en la que la llevó a patinar en hielo, se divirtieron tanto entre caídas y bromas, pero Katniss se dijo asi misma que no podía amarlo.

Había amado sólo una vez en su vida, y terminó con el corazón roto y encerrada por semanas en su habitación llorando todas las noches, preguntándose así misma porqué a ella, y la enfermedad de su padre no hacía más que deprimirla, lo veía todos los días y sabía que se estaba yendo, en cualquier momento no lo encontraría despierto, y eso la asustaba.

Estuvo tentada a poner su nombre en el buscador de google, e iba a hacerlo, había comenzado escribiendo una "P", y antes de poner una "e" su móvil sonó. Se puso un poco nerviosa al ver quién la llamaba. Annie Cresta, una chica que ella y Johanna habían conocido en el verano en una playa.

Annie la había estado llamando desde algunos días, era para invitarla a una cena de navidad, la chica le había llamado a Johanna primero, pero ésta se había negado, ya que cada año sus padres hacían una cena con los empleados de la empresa.

-Hola Ann-contestó tratando de sonar normal.

-_Hey kat, dime que tú sí vendrás a la fiesta_-le pedía Annie por tercera vez en la semana. Katniss no podía verla, pero sabía que detrás de la línea estaría haciendo pucheritos para convencerla, no podía decirle no a Annie, en poco tiempo se había convertido en una muy buena amiga.

-Bueno…es que cada año la paso con mis tíos y…

-_Sólo será esta vez, puedes pasar año nuevo con ellos-_sugería la chica Cresta-por favor-pedía.

No tuvo que planteárselo otra vez, aceptó, y luego se odió por no decirle no a Annie, no quería ir a una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie.

-_¿Sabes que eres la mejor?_-le decía Annie, y por como sonaba de seguro estaba muy feliz.-_Te lo presentaré ahí_-le decía, la fiesta tenía un propósito. Hace algunas semanas les había contado a las primas que estaba de novia con un chico muy guapo, y lo que más le impactó fueron sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Al menos me dirás como se llama el chico?-preguntó Katniss intentando sonar feliz por su amiga.

-_Noup, pero sé que quedarás con la boca abierta cuando lo conozcas_-le aseguraba.

Faltaban 15 días para navidad, todavía tenía 2 semanas para arrepentirse, pero le preocupaba no hacerlo, y ese sería un enorme error, ya que podía encontrarse algo que no le harían nada bien.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo, gracias por los favoritos, follows y por los revies! Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y tener algo de interés en esto.**

**Es un capítulo corto, tengo planeado que tenga varios capítulos y no se acabe pronto, por eso tan chiquitos.**

**saludos! :3**


End file.
